


Leaving his Mark

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [18]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Branding, Burns, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, M/M, Torture, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony in the hands of the Red Skull. The villain has plans for what to do to his greatest enemy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Leaving his Mark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“IMAGE: Tony Restrained”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [B2]
> 
> And for day 14 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Branding

Tony struggles against the cords suspending him in the air. Not matter how much he pulled, how much he struggled, it had no effect. He could barely move in the armour. Its dead weight only served to weigh him down.

“I’ll get out of this” he growls. “And when I do, you’ll all be sorry.”

Skull laughs, walking over to where Steve was strapped down to a table. “No, Herr Stark. I assure you, I won’t regret this one bit. Besides,” He says holding out his hand to one of his goons. “By the time you will have freed yourself I would have already have had my fun and had left. You’ll will be far too late.”

A goon approaches Skull with a long metal rod with something on the end that he couldn’t make out. He knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“What’re you going to him, Skull?”

“I would’ve thought it was obvious. I’m going to make him mine.” Skull says.

Cold fear pools in Tony’s belly.

A portable furnace is rolled over on a trolley already burning. He realises then what Skull was about to do. “No.” his whispers. “NO!” louder. “NO! DON’T DO THIS, SKULL!”

“The Captain’s skin will look divine bearing my mark.” Skull says, putting the branding iron in the furnace.

“It won’t last, Skull. You’re wasting your time.” Tony spits. “With his healing factor the mark will be gone in no time at all.”

“But that is the best part, Herr Stark. I’ll get to give him my mark, over and over again.” Skull presses the red hot iron into Steve’s exposed skin. Steve screams, kicking out as best he could manage. The scent of burning flesh fouls the air.

Skull pulls away, reviling the Hydra’s insignia burnt into Steve’s pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
